QUIERO LIBERTAD
by sexsesshomaru
Summary: Si por fin algo diferente que mi monótona vida en casa, con reglas y protocolos al fin podre disfrutar... que... no... mi vida no puede estar tan llena de riesgos... tranquilo todo estará bien conoceré Venecia y luego pensare en el castigo. No es muy buen sumary pero si quieren descubrir de que trata entren y lean...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La siguiente historia es basada en una película, pero no completamente ya que otras partes si son de mi propia imaginación, utilizando a los personajes de la exitosa franquicia de Power Rangers. Aquí he unido a Power Rangers a la velocidad de la luz y a los Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta.

Espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **LA HIJA DEL PRESIDENTE**

Esto era inconcebible como era posible que la arrastraran hasta el planeta Tierra solo por una estúpida revuelta en el planeta Kiones, solo porque un loco maniático había dicho que iba a terminar con toda la familia presidencial y con quien se les opusiera, la habían sacado de su tranquila y monótona vida; aunque pensándolo bien no era del todo mala idea viajar fuera de vez en cuando aunque esto fuera para su protección, recordaba haber salido del planeta solo 5 veces y eso había sido antes de cumplir los 10 años.

 **Esto lo pensaba una joven de brillantes ojos azules y una larga cabellera dorada trenzada que le llegaba bajo su cintura ya que si se lo soltara le llegaría mas abajo, vestía un hermoso vestido rojo vino símbolo de la realeza de donde procedía, tenia un parecido a los vestidos que usaban las mujeres griegas muchos siglos atrás, tenía 17 años y no conocía lo que era poder sentirse ser una chica normal, no podía divertirse con sus amigos o poder salir a divertirse, ir a un baile con un chico o tener una cita normal. Desde que su padre había sido elegido como presidente y protector del planeta Kiones su vida había cambiado, tenía 2 años así que a esa edad no le importaba nada pero ahora que casi era mayor de edad, no tener amigos verdaderos, no poder ser independiente y estar rodeada de un séquito de seguridad no era para nada divertido.**

 **Su nombre es Sydney Elizabeth Greyson Mitchell, pero para todos era Sydney Elizabeth Greyson la hija del Presidente del Planeta Kiones.**

 **Hace 20 años se organizó un gran concilio en donde todos los líderes del universo o la gran mayoría participaron para firmar un acuerdo de paz, fueron embajadores, presidentes, reyes y muchos otros, los planetas que eran pequeños y no tenían ejercito eran los que más pedían ayuda para entrar en estos acuerdos de paz, El gran consejo asumió la tarea de velar por estos planetas y protegerlos, se buscaron entre antiguos protectores de la Tierra y se vio el potencial de cientos de personas y finalmente fueron escogidos más de 30 hombres y mujeres, que fueron enviados como protectores y posteriormente presidentes de los planetas que necesitaban ayuda y protección para sus habitantes.**

Suspire de nuevo esto de viajar era aburrido. Cuando tenía 7 años le parecía divertido poner a los del servicio secreto y a sus nanas a perseguirla por toda la casa, pero ahora que tenía 17 años era frustrante, solo podía ir donde ellos le decían, comer lo que ellos ordenaban, vestirse como se debía y hablar apropiadamente. Todo era reglas y protocolos, una reverencia aquí un saludo allá, nada de besos ni abrazos; claro que no todo era malo, tuvo una buena niñez, la mejor educación, sabia dibujar y pintar, equitación, esgrima, defensa personal y taekwondo, comía y vestía como una princesa, tenía a los más amorosos padres pero quería por una vez no seguir reglas, no sentirse con cientos de ojos encima no tener que pensar en comportarse como toda una dama, ya que ella era el ejemplo para cientos de adolescentes; poder caerse sin que corrieran todos a ver como estaba, aunque últimamente ya no lo hacían mucho ya que había cogido la costumbre de engañarlos, rió mentalmente esa había sido idea de su tío. Hay que día tan aburrido ya estaba cansada de observar la oscura noche del espacio había querido saber mas de la Tierra pero parecía que desde que vio la palabra desolada y húmeda le había quitado todo el interés de saber mas de ella, el grito de una persona la saco de su ensoñación.

\- Sydney Elizabeth Drew Mitchell, por atención por todos los cielos, que niña esta…

\- Que sucede Ángela… - me estire en el ancho sillón donde estaba cómodamente sentada desde hace varias horas leyendo mis libros favoritos, después de todo que más podía hacer, llevábamos más de una semana viajando, pero la oscuridad del espacio había cautivado mi mente por un momento, bueno Ángela solo me llamaba así cuando estaba molesta por algo y después de todo que abre echo ahora. A menos que sea para hablarme de las estrictas medidas de seguridad o mejor dicho la exagerada seguridad de mi padre.

\- Que que sucede dime, has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho en los últimos 30 minutos.

\- Ehhh bueno si…

\- Así haber dime que dije…

\- Bueno dijiste que iríamos al planeta Tierra, mi familia ha sido amenazada y mi padre ha decidido que mamá y yo estaríamos mejor allá y…

\- Y…- Rayos que más había dicho….

\- Hay niña por Dios, ves que no escuchas…

\- Hay Ángela escuche lo más importante si…

\- No Srta. Toda la información que te estaba dando es importante, ahora escúchame atentamente si, ya que esto es de vital importancia tanto para tu seguridad como para la de tu familia.

\- Ok dime… que te escuchare lo prometo.

\- Estaremos bajo la protección de un amigo de vuestros padres, el comandante Anubis Cruger, él nos dará protección y resguardo en su base.

\- Base, es acaso un militar o vive en una base…

\- Es algo así como un militar y si vive con un grupo de jóvenes que se entrenan para ser los mejores oficiales, ese lugar se llama LA BASE SPD. Y sus cadetes son llamados la súper patrulla delta hay están lo mejor de lo mejor.

\- Mmmm entrenan para ser los mejores, suena interesante…

\- No empieces niña, y deja de pensar en tus alocadas ideas…

\- Pero si no he dicho nada…

\- Pero sé cómo piensa ese cerebrito tuyo, y no, no vas a ir a ese lugar a entrenar ni a luchar con ninguno de ellos.

\- Pero Ángela…

\- No Syd, ellos están mucho mejor entrenados que tu…

\- Papá me enseñó a defenderme desde que estaba pequeña…

\- No es lo mismo…

\- Se esgrima, boxeo, defensa personal, taekwondo…

\- Si, si, si, puedes saber todo eso pero no quiere decir que seas iguales a ellos, esos jóvenes han entrenado para todo tipo de dificultades mentales, espirituales y físicas, el presidente pudo entrenarte en lo básico y nadie negara que podrás dar una buena pelea pero con estas personas no es lo mismo. Ellos ganaran sin lugar a dudas si los retas.

\- Mmmm, conoces mucho de esa base, es que acaso estudiaste allí…

\- Por supuesto que no, solo tengo mis contactos, ahora basta de preguntas y presta atención…

 **Estaba molesta con Ángela como podía decir que yo no estaba a la altura de esos oficiales de la tierra. Ya vería lo primero que haría al llegar a esa dichosa base seria mantener una lucha con el líder de ese lugar.**

\- Vamos Syd escucha; cuando lleguemos a ese lugar debemos pasar desapercibidos, nadie debe saber que tu o tu madre o algunos de nosotros venimos del planeta Kiones, el único que lo sabrá es el personal de la base aunque no todos así que por consiguiente nada de decir cosas como soy la hija del presidente y deben obedecerme.

\- Oye nunca he dicho eso…

\- Bueno solo es por si acaso

\- Te burlas de mí…

\- Jamás haría eso pequeña dama…

\- Deja de llamarme así…

\- Como quieres que te diga ángel de la nación, princesa, liberty…

\- Basta Ángela, si puedes continuar por favor…

 **Esos nombres con que me llamaban para referirse a mí, me habían dejado de gustar desde que tenía 15 años, a los únicos que le soportaba que me dijeran así era a mis padres y a veces a mi tío, aunque habían tomado la costumbre de llamarme Liberty como código secreto para referirse a mí. Nadie tenía derecho a llamarme así, más que ellos ya que sentía que los demás solo lo decían para burlarse.**

\- Ok bueno ya no te enojes, te puedo decir que de lo que si descansaras será del protocolo…

\- Bien, todo eso está muy bien pero que me dices de los de seguridad que están conmigo a cada hora del día.

\- Tranquila por eso no te preocupes, ellos se quedaron en Kiones tu padre los necesita más allí.

 **No podía creerlo eso quería decir que no tendría a los de seguridad, wao entonces algo de provecho había salido de venir a la tierra. Pero al parecer algo de esa emoción se notó en mi rostro.**

\- Pero no creas que podrás hacer lo que quieras…

 **Definitivamente tenía que mejorar mis expresiones**

\- Pero si no he dicho nada

\- Se lo que piensas señorita y la respuesta es no…

 **Definitivamente tenía que haber estudiado actuación en mis clases extracurriculares.**

\- El comandante nos proporcionara seguridad, tal vez no sean muchos para no llamar la atención.

\- Qué, pero si dijiste que nadie sabe de nuestro paradero…

\- Yo no he dicho eso, dije que nadie debe saber quiénes son tú y tu madre.

\- Es lo mismo no… no necesitamos tener escoltas…

\- Syd por favor no empieces otra vez con eso, sabes perfectamente que aunque estemos en el lugar más protegido de la galaxia tú padre jamás las dejaría sin protección…

\- Hay que horror, no puedo creerlo es que acaso no confía en mi yo se protegerme sola no necesito que estén las 24 horas conmigo.

\- Esto no es de confianza Syd es de seguridad tu vida corre peligro siempre, igual que la de tu madre, tío y hasta tu propio padre desde que a vuestro padre lo eligieron como Embajador y luego le dieron el Honor de ser Presidente de Kiones su vida dio un giro radical y aunque al principio se pensó que seria sencillo poco a poco se fue haciendo una tarea peligrosa, tus padres están muy honrados por haber sido elegidos pero eso no quería decir que estarían siempre a salvo.…

\- Lo que para mi padre es un honor para mí es un castigo.

\- Hay Syd, ya veraz algún día te darás cuenta que la libertad no es siempre hacer lo que se quiere.

 **Otra vez estaba furiosa con mi padre, no me permitía estar sola en ningún momento quería que confiara en mí que se diera cuenta que podía cuidarme sola. Pero no, siempre le salía su lado sobre protector; mire a Ángela la única que podía considerar mi verdadera amiga.**

 **Ángela Fairweather había estado conmigo desde que nací, tenía 20 años más que yo, nunca se alejó de mí y no estaba junto a mí solo por ser la hija del presidente no para nada, ya que ella conocía a mis padres desde mucho antes de que el fuera elegido para presidente. Lo poco que me habían contado era que trabajaban juntos en el mismo equipo, era por eso que se conocían muy bien. Estaba otra vez descargando mi frustración con ella, cuando entro mi madre.**

 **Bueno mi madre era, como podría describirla, ella era una joven mujer de largos cabellos rizados rubios como los míos, pero en estos momentos lo lleva recogido en una trenza en forma de corona alrededor de la cabeza, tenía 40 años pero parecía mucho más joven, vestía un hermoso vestido estilo griego en color verde oliva que le llegaba más arriba de los tobillos, este color también simbolizaba a la realeza en Kiones, sus brillantes ojos de un color aguamarina me miraban desde la puerta, su semblante relajado era una forma de controlar sus pensamientos. Esa era mi madre que desde que se había casado con mi padre y se había convertido en la primera dama y la mujer más importante de Kiones había tenido que controlar su temperamento que sin lugar a dudas y sin temor a equivocarme había heredado yo, ella era Dana Mitchell Greyson o mejor dicho Drew, por otra tonta idea de mi padre para protegernos; mi padre se había cambiado el apellido cuando fue elegido presidente de Kiones ahora en vez de ser Carter Greyson era Carter Drew. Algo que sé que a mi madre no le gusto pero no dijo nada y acepto, después de todo era por nuestra seguridad.**

\- Sydney, Ángela con que aquí estaban he pasado los últimos 5 minutos buscándolas.

\- Lo siento primera dama…

\- Ángela recuerda solo Dana, el protocolo debe terminar, además siempre te he dicho que me llames así…

\- Si lo siento es la costumbre…

 **Mi madre siempre había sido modesta y muy sencilla, sabía que al igual que yo a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho el protocolo, le costó adaptarse al principio pero con el tiempo lo empezó a manejar muy bien, pero claro nunca dejando su humildad y sencillez para los demás, eso lo había aprendido de los dos. Solo que mi rebeldía hacia que a veces me tornara un poco presumida y altanera. Pero no me hacia una mala y frívola persona.**

\- Que sucede Sydney te noto alterada, recuerda que debes aprender a manejar tus emociones, no debes dejar que nadie aparte de ti o tu familia vean lo que sientes.

\- Madre lo sé, pero en este momento no quiero ocultar mi malhumor.

\- Pero que es lo que tienes hija, dime…

\- Dana es que está molesta, por lo que le acabo de decir…

\- Y que le dijiste Ángela…

\- De la seguridad que aunque este en la Tierra no la va a perder, aunque nadie sepa quiénes somos por órdenes del presidente su esposa y su hija seguirán siendo protegidas.

\- Mmmm ya veo…

\- Qué decisión tan ridícula – y me tire en el ancho sofá

\- Así que es por eso…

\- Si Dana, usted sabe cómo es Syd referente a esto...

\- Si lo sé, gracias Ángela si no es mucha molestia quisiera hablar con mi hija a solas antes de llegar a la Tierra.

\- Por supuesto con permiso.

 **Vi como salía de la habitación dejándome sola con mi madre, ya venía a ver el sermón de siempre.**

\- Sydney ven siéntate…

\- Madre por favor ahórrate lo que vas a decirme ya lo sé, y aunque siempre terminamos en desacuerdo ya no quiero escuchar más. Estoy cansada de esto, cansada de este encierro, cansada de no tener amigos verdaderos ya que solo están junto a mí por ser la hija del presidente, cansada de no poder ir a los sitios que me gustan y ahora para rematar confinada a un planeta desolado.

\- Quien te ha dicho que la Tierra es desolado, diría yo que es todo lo contrario.

\- Mamá porque papá hace esto es que quiere matarme de inanimación…

\- Oh vamos Syd no seas melodramática, tu padre solo quiere el bienestar para las dos, aunque lo veamos exagerado no lo es, al ser lo más cercano que tiene el presidente querrán atacarlo por allí para hacerle daño.

\- No hemos tenido guerra desde hace 10 años…

\- Pero aún hay rebeldes que no aceptan a tu padre como presidente en Kiones y otros que solo buscan adueñarse del planeta para tenerlos como esclavos y bajo su dominio.

\- Hay ya no puedo mas no soy una muñequita de porcelana que se puede romper ya tengo 17 años quiero poder salir aunque sea a comer un helado, o ir a un centro comercial a comprar no se ropa, zapatos o solo a ver, sin tener un sequito de guardaespaldas alrededor mío y que cuando pase la gente se me quede viendo como bicho raro. Recuerdas lo que izo en mi graduación de tercer año o lo que izo en la de sexta o en mi primera cita o cuando fui al baile...

\- Si lo se, se que tu padre puede llegar a ser algo exagerado...

\- Algo exagerado madre, arruino todas mis salidas mamá, no te das cuenta que su excesiva sobre protección nos esta arruinando nuestras vidas.

\- Sé cómo te sientes, yo también extraño hacer esas cosas.

\- En serio…

\- Si, ven aquí Syd te voy a preguntar algo, pero contéstame la verdad y no te molestes...

\- Haber dime que cosa quieres saber...

\- Qué opinas de la Tierra…

\- Mamá no otra vez…

\- Solo respóndeme si, anda dime que piensas de la Tierra…

\- No sé, lo poco que pude ver es que es húmeda en algunas partes y desolada en otras.

\- Entonces no la viste bien…

\- Hay para que haces esto mamá, no me va a gustar de todas formas no sé porque papá decidió mandarnos allá.

\- Quieres saber porque...

 **Me había levantado de su lado, no me gustaba cuando me miraba con sus bellos ojos que a veces ya no les veía ese fuego que tenia cuando tenia 15 años, ahora se veían opacos y tristes como si supieran algo que yo no.**

\- Por supuesto que quiero saber porque el loco de tu esposo nos manda a cien millones de años luz de nuestro hogar, acaso tú lo sabes…mamá…

\- Si, si se el motivo de porque nos manda hasta allá.

\- Dime, dime por favor porque nos manda a ese lugar, lleno de todo tipo de alienígenas y seres extraños y desagradables.

\- Porque la Tierra es nuestro hogar…

\- Queee

\- La Tierra es nuestro verdadero hogar Syd, cuando eligieron a tu padre para ser presidente en Kiones nosotros vivíamos en la tierra, tu no la recuerdas mucho ya que solo tenías 2 años pero allí nacimos todos, luego surgieron las alianzas que lograron que pudiéramos ir a donde quisiéramos.

 **Estaba sorprendida no podía ser, la Tierra era nuestro verdadero hogar y no Kiones, era por eso que habían algunos habitantes de allí que no me querían cerca y los pocos que se me acercaban lo hacían con dobles intenciones, solo los del consejo me hablaban y algunos que otros, muy pocos eran los que me querían cerca, ahora comprendía todo y lo que presentía si era en verdad lo que ellos sentían. Era miedo, miedo de estar cerca de mi por si le llegaba a pasar algo.**

\- Que dices…

\- Que quieres que diga estoy sorprendida, pero mamá cómo pudiste vivir en un lugar así. Hay contaminación y… y…

\- Jaajajaj bueno hija eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tal vez ahora ya no allá mucho. Mira te enseñare algo.

 **La vi dirigirse hacia el mueble y sacar una tableta de 10"**

\- Esto es un álbum de mi tiempo

 **Corrijo no era una tableta, era un libro lleno de fotos.**

\- Te voy a enseñar algunos de los lugares bonitos de la tierra. Mira aquí fue donde tu padre me llevo la primera vez que salimos, y aquí estamos en un centro comercial, ah y aquí fue el lugar donde me pidió matrimonio este lugar es Francia, fue muy romántico y hermoso nunca lo olvidare, nos casamos en Italia en la basílica de San Paulo y la luna de miel fue en Inglaterra. Fue todo muy bello.

\- Porque no me lo dijeron antes, yo pensaba que Kiones había sido nuestro hogar siempre.

\- En verdad queríamos que fuera así por un tiempo más, tu padre y yo queríamos decírtelo cuando cumplieras 18, tu regalo sería ir a conocer el lugar de donde habías nacido y así tal vez tener esa libertad que tanto deseabas y añorabas. Pero luego se desataron rebeliones primero en pequeñas revueltas, luego poco a poco fueron incrementándose hasta...

\- Si...

\- Hasta amenazar a tu padre

\- Pero siempre hemos estado a salvo, nunca nadie a llegado hasta el palacio...

\- Si es cierto, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar no es así... hija mía

 **Se levanto de mi lado y miro por la ventana de la nave la oscuridad del espacio, sentí un dolor en el pecho y supe lo que le pasaba.**

\- Así que hija mía no te molestes con tu padre por la protección excesiva que tiene sobre ti, es lo que debe hacer para protegernos, ahora descansa llegaremos pronto.

 **Me quede mirando las fotos eran bellísimas y en todas se notaba lo hermosa que era la Tierra, podía ver a Ángela en casi todas, me di cuenta que mi madre había disfrutado de esa libertad que yo añoraba era por eso que siempre me decía que me entendía. Pero en cierta forma no me entendía del todo ya que ella si la había disfrutado pero yo no. Como me vio más calmada me dejo con el álbum me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Me quede observándolo por largo rato hasta que me quede dormida y soñé con Francia, Italia e Inglaterra, tenía que ir eran lugares hermosos.**

Continuara…

Si alguien quiere estar en suspenso y no saber mucho de la trama no he puesto el título de la Película, pero si alguien quiere saberlo están en todo su derecho de preguntar y se lo mandare por un private messaging. Por si los otros lectores que no lo pidan puedan así seguir en suspenso.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentario pero sin ser ofensivos :D

Sin más me despido,


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La siguiente historia es basada en una película, pero no completamente ya que otras partes si son de mi propia imaginación, utilizando a los personajes de la exitosa franquicia de Power Rangers. Aquí he unido a Power Rangers a la velocidad de la luz y a los Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta.

Espero que les guste

 **Capítulo 2**

 **HEMOS LLEGADO A CASA**

\- En serio, pero no puedo creerlo tienes que salir de allí…

\- No voy a dejar a cientos de miles de personas por esta rebelión, por algo fuimos enviados para acá para proteger este planeta de esos seres que quieren adueñarse de ellos por ser pequeños y no tener ejércitos.

\- Carter esto es peligroso debes tener mucho cuidado …

\- Lo sé, pero no tienes de que preocuparte Dana

\- Si lo sé pero…

\- Ya amor no sigamos hablando de este tema, cuéntame cómo les va a los demás, a ti y a nuestra hija…

\- Estamos todos bien por el momento, tu idea de irnos sin que nadie más lo supiera fue brillante, y Syd bueno está un poco molesta ya sabes…lo mismo de siempre…

\- Mmmm por la seguridad…

\- Si, Carter es necesario tener acá tanta seguridad, sabes que la Tierra sigue siendo nuestro hogar.

\- Lo sé, pero no estarán rodeadas de tantos, cada una tendrá una mínima vigilancia aunque sea un Ranger para que no estén solas, sabes perfectamente que éramos mucho más fuerte en equipo que estando solos y aunque nadie sabe que han salido del Planeta Kiones no me arriesgare a que algo les vaya a pasar, no me perdonaría si les llegan a hacer algún daño.

\- Carter no somos tan débiles…

\- No es por debilidad, solo es…

\- Si lo sé…precaución

\- Espero que ha Syd le guste la Tierra…

\- Le mostré unas fotos de cuando vivíamos en la Tierra y la vi muy entusiasmada

\- Espero que así sea…mmm

\- Carter mi amor en serio descansa lo necesitas, deja a Ryan vigilando ya veraz que todo saldrá bien.

\- Si, como quisiera poder estar con ustedes las extraño mucho, las amo, te amo…

\- Lo se…

\- Estaré en contacto con Anubis, no me comunicare todos los días por si las comunicaciones están intervenidas ya sabes no quiero ponerlos en peligro a ninguno.

\- Está bien, trata de mandarme un saludo cada vez que logres comunicarte.

\- Si lo haré cuídense mucho…

\- Nos veremos pronto cuídate amor mío….

\- Nos vemos.

 **No pensé que esa conversación que había escuchado me hiciera sentir un poco incomodad, escuchando la voz de angustia de mi madre al principio sentí un nudo en el estómago, creí lo peor, pero al escuchar la voz de mi padre me calme, intente no moverme para poder escuchar lo que decían acerca de mí, y note el tono de preocupación de mi padre, y por primera vez tome en serio su protección, pero aun así la veía exagerada escuche que solo tendríamos a un Ranger protegiéndonos, eso era mucho mejor que 10.**

 **Escuche como mi madre salía de la habitación, así que me levante y acomode mi vestido, aun seguíamos viajando, pero al ver el monitor de cálculos me di cuenta que faltaba poco para llegar. Por fin conocería a la Tierra y a sus habitantes.**

 **-0-**

\- Vamos Syd…Dios esta niña me va a sacar canas verdes.

\- Ya voy Ángela

 **Ángela me había ido a buscar a mi habitación, ya que como siempre había dejado todo para última hora y había cosas tiradas por todas partes. Estábamos corriendo por el pasillo cuando escuche la voz de mi madre preguntar.**

\- Ya están aquí mi hija y Ángela

\- Si Madre ya estamos aquí – dije casi sin aliento.

 **Ella nos miró a ambas y solo sonrió.**

\- Bien, vamos

 **Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada de la pequeña nave, donde nos esperaban los mejores amigos de la familia, por no decir mi familia ya que para mí ellos eran como mis tíos. Siempre habían estado con nosotros y mis padres confiaban en ellos, les confiarían hasta su vida.**

\- Señora, señorita y Dra. Bienvenidas a la Tierra

 **Dijo Joel antes de abrir la escotilla de la nave.**

\- Gracias Joel

 **Le respondió Ángela con una radiante sonrisa dirigida a su esposo Joel.**

\- Por fin hemos llegado a casa – expreso Chad

\- Si al fin en casa – expreso mi Madre

 **Les hablare un poco de las personas que nos acompañaban**

 **Joel Rawlings es el mejor piloto en Kiones e igual que Ángela un buen amigo de mis padres, a él le habían confiado el trasladarnos a la Tierra, junto a Chad Lee, solo nos había enviado con ellos tres, después de todo no podíamos levantar sospechas. Además mi padre necesitaba a todos sus hombres en Kiones.**

 **Chad Lee es el segundo comandante del ejército de mi padre excelente en artes marciales y todo tipo de técnicas que se viera implicado el cuerpo a cuerpo. Él me había enseñado todo lo que sabía en defensa personal. Su esposa Kelsey es la segunda al mando después de mi madre en Kiones. Por ese motivo tuvo que quedarse, mi madre quería traerla pero ella decidió que su lugar estaba allí, si el pueblo no veía a Dana aunque sea no se sentirían solos si ella se quedaba, ella les haría entender por qué de su ausencia.**

 **Sabía que Chad no estaba muy feliz con su decisión pero la acepto después de todo confiaba en mi Padre, además igual que él Kelsey era una guerrera.**

 **La puerta de la pequeña nave se abrió, los primeros que salieron fueron Joel y Ángela, luego mi madre y yo y por ultimo Chad.**

 **Era un espacioso hangar ni siquiera podía ver el techo de lo alto que era, estaba muy bien iluminado, seguimos caminando hasta encontrarnos con un pequeño grupo de personas vestidas con uniformes de color gris, lo único que era diferente era los colores que tenían a un costado del uniforme, pero lo que más me dejo sorprendida era el enorme ser de dos metros que estaba al frente de nosotros y eso no era todo si no que era un perro azul y hablaba.**

\- Bienvenidos amigos míos, como les resulto el viaje.

\- Buenas tardes comandante Cruger, muy bien sin contratiempo

\- Qué bueno me alegro mucho escuchar eso, ya que quiere decir que nadie sabe de su viaje fuera de Kiones Joel, Chad…

\- Si así es Señor…

\- Anubis…

\- Embajadora Dana que gusto tenerla aquí de nuevo en la tierra…

\- El gusto es mío, volver a la tierra es muy satisfactorio para mí…

\- Me alegro escuchar eso, ella debe ser tu hija…

\- Si ella es Sydney Elizabeth…

\- Mmm Madre…

\- Jajaja si es cierto, solo Sydney

\- Un placer Sydney, soy Anubis Crugger comandante de la base SPD.

 **Agache la cabeza en una reverencia ya que él lo había hecho primero, aún seguía un poco aturdida del hecho de que un enorme perro azul fuese el comandante de la Base SPD. Eso era un pequeño contratiempo ya que no podría vencerlo era muy alto, así que pensándolo mejor empezaría por algunos de sus tan preciados Ranger. Si estaba decidido en la primera oportunidad que tuviera me enfrentaría a alguno de ellos.**

 **El siguió saludando a los demás mientras yo pensaba a cuál de sus Rangers elegiría como mi próximo adversario.**

\- Dra. Ángela Fairweather que gusto verla de nuevo…

\- Gracias Comandante, el gusto es mío…

\- Le será de gran ayuda a la Dra. Kat Mans, no es así Kat…

\- Si así es, bienvenida Dra. Fairweather será un placer unir nuestros conocimientos.

\- Dime solo Ángela y si será un honor trabajar con usted.

\- Bien les presentare a mis cadetes, ellos son el mejor escuadrón que tengo el gusto de liderar y entrenan a los que serán lo mejor de lo mejor en esta base. Ellos son Jack Landors, Bridge Carson, Zeta Delgado y Sam Collins.

 **Todos saludaron de manera diferente, se notaban que eran agradables**

\- Cadetes nuestros invitados vienen de una galaxia lejana, ella es la Embajadora Dana Mitchells, su hija Sydney, la Dra. Ángela Fairweather, Capitán Joel Rawlings y Capitán Chad Lee. Su viaje no es diplomático sino un viaje de recreación y conocimiento, nadie fuera de la base y de ustedes deben saber quiénes son, es por eso que no se le ha solicitado ningún tipo de protocolo, solo que se sigan las reglas de siempre, entendido.

\- Si señor – respondieron todos

\- Bienvenidos a todos a la base SPD, esperemos que les guste nuestro planeta – hablo la joven de nombre Zeta. Era casi de mi edad de repente tendría unos años más que yo, pero podía sentir un aura relajante a su alrededor.

\- Gracias y si nos gustara no hay dudas de eso – respondió Chad

\- Bien cadetes pueden volver a sus puestos

\- Si señor

 **Y los vi retirarse.**

\- Son muy obedientes

\- Syd no empieces

 **Esto se lo había dicho a una alegre Ángela que caminaba junto a mí, mientras que mi madre se había adelantado junto con Joel y Chad que hablaban con el comandante y la Dra. Kat.**

\- Pero aquí todo es sí señor, si señor…

\- Recuerda que son la fuerza SPD y por respeto deben dirigirse a su superior así.

\- Mmmm, valla creo que aquí será peor que estar con mi padre, ya sé porque me envió para acá…

\- Querrás decir nos envió…

\- Como sea…

 **Me acerque más a mi madre, cuando escuche algo que me llamo mucho la atención. Le estaban enseñando y explicando a mi madre sobre la base.**

\- Como veras todo ha cambiado mucho desde que ustedes estuvieron aquí, hemos tratado de disminuir los actos delictivos y gracias a la SPD se ha logrado, como veras ustedes abrieron el camino para todo lo que se ha logrado hasta ahora.

\- Qué bueno es escuchar eso Comandante Crugger.

\- Dana dime solo Doggie, recuerda que Carter y tú, siempre han sido mis amigos…

\- Si lo sé pero la costumbre nunca se pierde o no Comandante…

\- Jajajaja bueno si

\- Bien acerca de lo otro que se habló se hará como ustedes solicitaron nada de protocolo, podrán utilizar todas las instalaciones de la base, seguridad mínima, si lo desean podrán entrenar con los otros cadetes como en los viejos tiempos, si necesitan salir se les concederá una escolta pero nada que llame la atención, creo que así está bien o falto algo.

\- No todo está bien Doggie, creo que más claro no has podido ser…

\- Acerca de sus habitaciones abra una para cada uno, se les ha habilitado un área solo para ustedes.

\- No debiste tomarte esa molestia…

\- No es molestia Dana ustedes son nuestros huéspedes, y merecen toda la hospitalidad de la Tierra.

\- Estos paisajes son diferentes a los de la última vez que vine y no se parecen en nada a los paisajes de Norte América.

\- Es porque no estamos en Norte América hace unos años trasladamos nuestra sede a Europa.

\- Estamos en Europa…

\- Si al norte de Europa, tratamos de cada cierto tiempo trasladarnos a diferentes puntos para no estar siempre en el mismo sitio así podemos controlar los actos delictivos mucho mejor.

\- Wao sí que todo ha cambiado…

\- Bueno si quieren mañana les enseño el resto de la base, deben estar cansados del viaje así que Kat los llevara a sus habitaciones.

\- Gracias comandante, si estamos un poco cansados el viaje ha sido muy largo pero mañana seguiremos hablando de lo demás.

\- Espero que su estadía sea de su completo agrado, Sydney es su primera vez en la Tierra, no es así…

\- Si Señor…

\- Bien espero que te guste estar aquí…

\- Si claro…

\- Bueno me retiro tengo que seguir con mis funciones, hasta luego Dana, Ángela, Sydney que descansen, caballeros.

\- Gracias por todo Doggie y buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Comandante

 **Yo solo me despedí con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, en verdad que me sentía morir de cansancio.**

\- Bien síganme les mostrare donde serán sus habitaciones.

\- Si Kat vamos…

\- Es muy grande la base, mejor que Doggie nos las mostrara otro día, en estos momentos me siento exhausta.

\- Me lo imagino, ha sido un viaje agotador para todos, bien aquí están esta es la suya capitán Chad, las que siguen son la de la Dra. Ángela, la suya Dana, la de su hija y la última del capitán Joel. Si tienen alguna pregunta, duda o necesitan algo solo avísennos, estas son sus tarjetas de pase para las instalaciones, mañana alguno de los cadetes vendrán a buscarlos para llevarlos al comedor y posteriormente el comandante les enseñara las instalaciones. Hoy podrán cenar aquí el comandante ya dispuso de la cena.

\- Gracias Kat no sé qué decir el comandante y todos ustedes se han portado muy bien con nosotros.

\- No digas nada Dana te puedo hablar por el comandante, por todos los demás y por mí que si no es por todos ustedes este lugar y este planeta no existiera y creo que esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes. Ahora los dejos solos querrán descansar, nos veremos mañana.

\- Gracias de nuevo Kat y dale las gracias al comandante, hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana…

 **Al fin Kat se había ido, era un lugar espacioso de forma circular la habitación de mi madre estaba en el centro y al lado derecho la mía, junto a mí la de Joel; para el lado izquierdo junto a mi madre la de Ángela y junto a ella la de Chad, así que de esa forma estábamos protegidas según el comandante, cada uno se despidió y se fueron a sus habitaciones.**

 **Estaba un poco confundida por todo lo que le habían dicho a mi Madre, definitivamente mañana le preguntaría porque todos decían que gracias a su ayuda este lugar existía, definitivamente tendría que saberlo. Y mañana se lo preguntaría quería saber la verdad, sabía que había sido una Ranger pero pensaba que había sido en Kiones, bueno era mejor que dejara todas esas preguntas para mañana.**

 **Mi habitación era pequeña y muy bonita no era digna de la realeza pero no tenía de que quejarme tenía una vista espectacular de la ciudad, era de noche así que se podían ver las brillantes luces, alguien había subido nuestro equipaje, mi madre me había dicho que no trajera mucha ropa después de todo no era ninguna visita diplomática y que tratara de ser la menos llamativa, aunque de por si toda mi ropa era de color rosado o rojo no veía como no iba a llamar la atención junto a ellos que iban vestidos de gris.**

 **Me quite el vestido de viaje y me dispuse a darme una larga ducha, necesitaba relajarme el viaje había durado demasiado ya que no habíamos utilizado la velocidad de la luz si no los agujeros de gusano y eso nos llevaba más tiempo, lo bueno era que no dejaba rastros muchos viajeros los utilizaban así que no nos encontrarían tan fácilmente, podíamos habernos ido al planeta Omega 5 y nunca nos encontrarían y mucho más si no levantábamos sospechas.**

 **Intente no seguir pensando ya estábamos aquí y estaríamos a salvo, hasta que mi padre lograra tranquilizar las cosas en Kiones y confiaba que así lo hiciera después de todo él había sido el mejor Ranger de su generación según lo que mi madre y Ángela me habían contado, recordaba que cuando estaba pequeña él me contaba fantásticas historias de 6 jóvenes que protegían el planeta y me dormía con su voz, pero después de un tiempo dejo de hacerlo ya no tenía tiempo de contarme esas fantásticas historias y la que se dedicaban entonces a hacerlo era mi madre ya después no quise seguir escuchándolas ya que me recordaban que ya él no tenía tiempo para mí. Bueno era mejor dormir mañana sería otro día y le preguntaría a mi Madre si esas historia que me contaban eran ciertas y si los protagonistas de esas fantásticas historias eran ellos.**

 **Continuara…**

Si alguien quiere estar en suspenso y no saber mucho de la trama no he puesto el título de la Película, pero si alguien quiere saberlo están en todo su derecho de preguntar y se lo mandare por un private messaging. Por si los otros lectores que no lo pidan puedan así seguir en suspenso.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentario pero sin ser ofensivos :D

Gracias por su Review, recuerden dejar uno este es el aliento para esta su humilde servidora.

Sin más me despido,


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La siguiente historia es basada en una película, pero no completamente ya que otras partes si son de mi propia imaginación, utilizando a los personajes de la exitosa franquicia de Power Rangers. Aquí he unido a Power Rangers a la velocidad de la luz y a los Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta.

Espero que les guste

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **UNA DECISIÓN PELIGROSA**

 _ **Tres meses habían pasado ya desde nuestra llegada a la Tierra, mis ganas de salir y disfrutar habían sido contenidas a tal punto que ya casi no lo recordaba con tanta exigencia, podía ir con mi madre y Ángela a diferentes lugares como cualquier persona, casi siempre íbamos con Zeta y Joel ya que al ser pareja de Ángela no se notaba fuera de lugar, San también nos acompañaba y parecíamos una familia normal como cualquier otra, había podido ver a los Ranger en acción claro desde la seguridad de la base, pero me habían cautivado su forma de luchar y trataba de practicar con ellos las veces que podía. Mi madre también se había unido a las prácticas y pude ver que era muy buena, pero no quiso luchar con ellos. Pero yo si había aceptado el reto quería que al igual que Chad y Joel vencer a alguno de los tan preciados Ranger del comandante Grugger, ellos habían vencido en combate a Bridge y Jack claro luego de una larga batalla en donde ambos habían dado lucha, así que a mí me había tocado luchar con Zeta, quería demostrarles a todo que podía mantener una lucha con cualquier ser que se atreviera a acercarse para hacerme daño.**_

 _ **Pero fue muy decepcionante ya que tuve que darle la razón a Ángela en verdad ellos estaban mucho más entrenados que yo, ni siquiera había podido vencer a Zeta, pero eso si le di una buena pelea.**_

\- Wao Syd que bien luchas con un poco más de practica y podrás llegar a ser algún día una Ranger.

\- En serio lo crees.

\- Claro, solo tienes que practicar más tus golpes y tener una rutina de entrenamientos y un poco más de disciplina, por lo demás está bien. Cuidas mucho tu retaguardia y eso es excelente, pero te confías demasiado y esa es una distracción.

\- Vamos Zeta no le des ideas…

\- Por que?

\- Pero porque lo dices Chad…

\- Porque antes de tomar cualquier decisión debes consultarlo con tus padres…

\- Hay Chad ya no soy una niña, y si quiero ser una Ranger ellos no podrán decir que no, es mi vida ya ellos vivieron las suyas ahora me toca a mí vivir la mía, además ellos fueron Ranger.

\- Ya, ya no te enojes solo lo decía para que lo tuvieras en mente, además ser un Ranger es una decisión que no debes tomar a la ligera.

\- Es cierto para ser un Ranger se necesita compromiso y saber que se va a luchar por los demás y el bienestar del planeta en donde estés.

\- Ya lo sé, sé que es una decisión que hay que pensarla muy bien y que no es relajo pero la tendré en mente, puede ser una opción para el futuro.

\- Vi como Joel y Chad se dirigían hacia las duchas de hombres y Zeta y yo para la de mujeres.

\- Disculpa, no conozco a tu papá pero ellos hablan de él como si no te dejara hacer nada sin consultarle.

\- En realidad a si es Zeta…

\- Queee, pero pensé que era relajo…

\- No para mi padre lo principal es la seguridad de mi madre y la mía, no nos deja salir solas a ningún lado y si lo hago vienen conmigo un séquito de guardaespaldas es igual cuando salgo con mamá, no puedo ir a fiestas o restaurantes con amigos porque primero no tengo amigos verdaderos y segundo con todo este mundo de reglas se aburrirían así que es por eso que añoro ser libre, al principio la venida a la tierra me pareció un castigo pero después de que mi madre me contó que este había sido su hogar años antes y pase la primera semana conociendo la ciudad me he dado cuenta que es lo mejor que me ha pasado, venir a la tierra me ha dado esa libertad que añoraba bueno casi ya que aún quiero ir a una discoteca a bailar, conocer París, Inglaterra, Venecia y muchos otros lugares. Pero sé que mi madre no me dejara ir sola, ella querrá venir pero aunque lo niegue sé que en estos momentos ella no está para eso.

\- Por qué lo dices Syd

\- Porque, no ha tenido noticias de mi padre desde hace una semana y sé que debe estar muy preocupada.

\- Y tú no lo estas….

\- No

\- No, pero es tu papá

\- No me malentiendas no es que no esté preocupada por él, claro que lo estoy pero siento adentro de mi pecho que él está bien así que no es una preocupación muy grande, pero mi madre no cree en esto, desde que soy pequeña he tenido esta conexión con los dos, se cuándo están bien, tristes o preocupados es algo que nació en mí y no lo sé explicar.

\- Ya veo, así que es por eso que no estas preocupada.

\- Exacto, pero no puedo decírselo así a mi madre porque ella no lo entiende por más que se lo he explicado.

\- Tranquila ya veraz que todo saldrá bien, vamos regresemos a la sala de entretenimiento.

\- Si vamos.

 _ **Zeta se había convertido en mi amiga desde que llegamos, escuchaba lo que le decía y me daba su consejo, y ya que éramos casi de la misma edad nos gustaba casi las misma cosas, como no podía estar molestando a Ángela a cada rato ya que Kat le había tocado su punto débil las maquinas, así que siempre la podía encontrar allí con el ayudante de Kat, Boom, un buen científico algo torpe pero un buen chico, su lealtad siempre seria para Grugger y SPD.**_

 _ **Encontramos a los chicos jugando luz balls, Jack iba ganando.**_

\- Hehehe ya llegaron chicas quieren hacer un poco de ejercicios vengan a jugar.

\- Como diría el señor SPD no gracias yo paso. Ya entrene mucho en el simulador no se tu Syd que dices.

\- No gracias, yo opino lo mismo estoy exhausta, ya he hecho mi rutina de ejercicio hoy.

\- Oh vamos Zeta, por Syd está bien aún está en entrenamiento pero tú, te estas volviendo amargada como el señor SPD.

\- Ya vasta Jack, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión…

\- Aguafiestas.

 _ **Empezamos a reírnos todos, Zeta se sentó en el amplio sofá y cogió una revista, yo me senté en el otro sofá y vi un manual de SPD.**_

\- Esto lo veo en casi todas partes…

\- Sí, es para recordarnos que siempre debemos adherirnos a las reglas. Y que todo debe estar basado en ellas.

\- Wao son demasiadas, quien puede aprenderse todo esto.

\- Todos los cadetes de SPD se lo deben aprender…

\- En serio ustedes se saben todo este manual…

\- Si, bueno debes en cuando debemos releerlo para que no se nos olviden algunas cosas.

\- Ya veo

\- Pero hay alguien que abusa… ajjajaj te gane Bridge.

\- Sí que puedo decir las paredes jugaron en mi contra.

\- Jajajaja, bien solos tú y yo Sam…

\- Así y ¿quién es el que abusa?

\- Ohooo ese es el Señor SPD

 _ **Bridge se sentó a mi lado y cogió una tostada.**_

\- Quieres una tostada, están crujientes…

\- Si gracias… el señor Spd quien es ese…

\- Es otro compañero…

\- Ha si, está en el mismo nivel que ustedes…

\- Si prácticamente es nuestro líder, claro después de Crugger o Jack.

\- Si es el que más tiempo tiene de todos nosotros.

\- Y porque le llaman Señor SPD…

\- Porque para él todo son las reglas esto, el manual dice esto, no se puede hacer esto… y bla bla bla bla para el todo su mundo gira alrededor de las reglas.

\- Hay no que sujeto, que va no quiero ni conocerlo si es así… pero donde está.

\- Ahora mismo el comandante Crugger lo mando a una misión de reconocimiento y como es el mejor en ese campo lo mandaron a él.

\- Menos mal que no está aquí, creo que me caería mal es igual a mi padre…

\- Jajajaj no hables así Syd tal vez te pueda ayudar mucho…

\- Así no veo en que…

\- Bueno al estar aquí tantos años, él es el mejor en combate, nunca ha perdido en un juego en él simulador, sus estrategias son mejores que las de Jack…- dice un alegre Bridge mientras terminaba su tostada.

\- Oye escuche eso

 _ **Zeta siguió hablándome de ese misterioso hombre al que llamaban señor SPD, ya que Bridge seguía con sus tostadas.**_

\- Es buenísimo en casi todo, solo es un poco estricto después de todo eso lo aprendió de su padre y como siempre ha querido ser como él se exige demasiado.

\- Su padre, quien era su padre…

\- Era un Ranger igual a nosotros, pero murió en combate cuando él era pequeño así que desde entonces se exige mucho para llegar a ser como él.

\- Wao ya veo, viéndolo desde esa perspectiva creo que si puede ayudarme.

\- Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones princesa…

\- Deja de llamarme así Jack…

\- Jajajaja

\- Y porque lo dices señor lo sé todo…

\- Porque tal vez diga que no eres apta para ser una Ranger

\- Así y quien es él para decidirlo…

\- Jack no la molestes…

\- Pero si es verdad Bridge o es que acaso no recuerdas que cuando Zeta y yo entramos se molestó porque nos pusieron en el mismo nivel que ustedes sin haber pasado por toda la preparación que ustedes pasaron.

\- Si lo recuerdo pero solo lo hizo porque estaba molesto de que el comandante no los hubiera encerrado. – alega Bridge

\- Si hablan así de él parece un tirano… y puedo preguntar porque los iban a encerrar.

\- Es una larga historia, ohhh casi Sam, otro día te la contaremos.

\- Jajajaja Ok la esperare con ansias. Ahora díganme es o no es un tirano.

\- No no claro que no, solo que es muy estricto, pero poco a poco ha aprendido a dejarse llevar debes en cuando por la diversión. – expresa Zeta

\- Ya veo y como se llama el misterioso….

 _ **De repente la alarma comenzó a sonar y los Ranger tuvieron que irse, yo me dirigí a mi habitación, después de todo el entrenamiento que había tenido con Zeta necesitaba descansar.**_

 _ **-0-**_

Unos días después a la hora de la cena cuando fui a buscar a mi madre y a Ángela, escuche a mi madre conversando con ella y por primera vez la vi llorar y de repente sentí su tristeza como si fuera mía, era una escena que no debía ver, note cuando Ángela me vio.

\- Syd…

\- Venía a buscarlas para comer…

\- No tengo hambre Syd, vallan a comer ustedes…

 **Note sus ojos rojos antes que se refugiara en su habitación**

\- Pero mamá…

\- Tranquila Syd, yo le subiré algo para que coma más tarde...

\- Pero…

\- No Syd, ahora Dana no quiere hablar con nadie…

\- Pero…

\- Tranquila…

\- Como me dices que esté tranquila, ella estaba llorando y puedo sentir su tristeza…

\- Aún no sabemos nada de tu padre, ni de Ryan, el comandante Crugger acaba de recibir una transmisión de Kiones en donde informan que tienen al presidente y a su familia como rehenes, claro que es una falsa noticia para que no vayan a ayudar, porque la familia del presidente está aquí, pero pueden tener algo de razón ya que no hemos podido comunicarnos con Carter o Ryan, y eso es lo que tiene a tu madre preocupada.

\- Ángela yo sé que mi padre está bien, lo puedo sentir igual como siento a mi tío Ryan y la tristeza de mi madre, pero sé que ellos están bien.

\- Yo lo sé pero no es suficiente con que lo sientas, ella quiere aunque sea escucharlos y saber que están bien, cada día que pasa se va angustiando más.

\- Entonces qué puedo hacer…

\- Nada solo ser de apoyo para tu madre…

 _ **Ángela no dejo que entrara a verla ya que me dijo que se sentía mal y que iba a acostarse, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, y lo pensé mucho pero era la única forma no me gustaba ver a mi madre triste o preocupada así que por primera vez utilizaría mis poderes psíquicos para poder saber dónde estaba mi tío Ryan y el tonto de mi padre.**_

 _ **Mis poderes Psíquicos los había heredado de parte de la familia de mi madre, Ryan los tenia y por eso hubo un tiempo en que había sido controlado por el mal, pero gracias a los Ranger había dejado ese episodio atrás, ahora yo lo poseía pero no los usaba mucho, a mi padre no le gustaba que lo usara, ya que al usarlo me debilitaban. Pero esto era una emergencia y tenia que hacerlo, así que tome mi desición aunque sabia que seria peligrosa. Esperaba que no me debilitara tanto sabia que necesitaba que alquilen estuviera conmigo pero si le decía a alguien capaz y no me dejaban hacerlo, así que era mejor hacerlo sola.**_

 _ **Me acosté e intente visualizar las ondas del espacio, esto iba a ser muy agotador ya que lo utilizaría en una distancia mucho más lejos de lo que la había usado antes, cuando intentaba saber a qué distancia estaban las personas a mi alrededor, además me dejaría agotada así que era mejor que estuviera cómodamente acostada.**_

 _ **Así que manos a la obra, comencé a visualizar el espacio, las galaxias, las constelaciones comencé a canalizar las energías, primero la de Kiones y poco a poco solo la energía que emitía mi padre y después de lo que pareció una hora para mí, al fin lo encontré. Estaba en una cueva se veía cansado, podía ver a Ryan con un pequeño grupo de personas.**_

\- Lo logre – lo escuche decir….

\- Crees que podamos comunicarnos con la Tierra – pregunto un hombre uno de los tanto de seguridad que tenía mi padre.

\- No lo sé, no sé hasta qué frecuencia lograra alcanzar este comunicador…

\- Digita las coordenadas de nuestra posición y repítelas varias veces, tal vez así pueda llegar ya que son solo números – dijo Ryan

\- Si buena idea – dijo mi Padre.

 _ **Si pensé eso era lo que necesitaba, pero vi con horror como introducía los números y no podía ver ninguno, "no" pensé debes decirlos en voz alta por favor dilos, vi como movía la cabeza de un lado hacia otro como si buscara a alguien, así que volví hablar," dilos papá di las coordenadas en voz alta". Él no entendía pero volvió a mirar el aparato y dijo la frecuencia en voz alta. "Si" grite de emoción con esto podíamos establecer una señal con ellos. Así que los deje y fui regresando poco a poco a la Tierra, ya que no podía hacer el viaje tan rápido corría el riesgo de perderme en las ondas del espacio.**_

 _ **Cuando abrí los ojos me extrañe de encontrarme en un lugar que no era mi habitación parecía una enfermería, pero que hacia aquí. Intente incorporarme pero me sobrecogió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, así que volví a recostarme, pude ver a mi madre sentada en una silla junto a mí. Que había pasado.**_

\- Ya despertaste…

 _ **Gire mi mirada hacia la voz, y vi a Kat frente a la máquina de mis signos vitales.**_

\- Kat pero que paso, que hago aquí

\- Es lo que queríamos saber…

\- Hay mi cabeza me duele, no entiendo…

\- Sydney hija mía…

Sentí los fuertes brazos de mi madre alrededor de mí, sus besos y caricias.

\- Hay espera mamá duele, ya basta detente, pero que paso no entiendo, porque estoy aquí…

\- Hay hija mía que fue lo que hiciste, duraste casi una semana inconsciente….

\- Una semana pero, como paso…

\- Es lo que queremos saber Sydney, que estabas haciendo…

\- Bueno yo…utilice la psiquis…

\- Queeee pero Syd te has vuelto loca, sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que utilices ese poder.

\- Si pero era una emergencia tenía que buscarlo… ahh mi padre, rápido Kat debemos ingresar estos números en la computadora son las coordenadas del lugar donde está mi padre, rapido hay que decirle al Comandante si ha pasado una semana...

\- Calma Syd no puedes levantarte aun.

 _ **Pero yo había sido más rápida que ellas y me había levantado de la cama, pero en el momento en que estuve de pie mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y si no es por Kat y mi madre hubiera ido a parar al suelo.**_

\- Syd hija mía con calma por favor

\- Es que debemos buscarlos antes que les pase algo ...

 **Dije aun mareada, en verdad me sentía agotada aun, como si hubiera estado luchando por varios días sin descansar.**

\- Bien dime, dame las coordenadas yo iré donde el comandante…

\- 30-19-07-91-70-03

\- Bien ya regreso…

 **Vi como mi madre se alejaba dejando a Kat conmigo…**

\- Ven siéntate aquí, aun tu mente está cansada por el viaje que ha hecho…tienes buena memoria como es posible que no olvidaste esos números después de estar casi una semana inconsciente. Pero que pregunta es esa después de todo fuiste criada por Rangers. Pero la Psiquis es peligrosa hasta para alguien con tu capacidad.

\- Mmmm sí creo que sí…

\- Lo habías echo antes

\- Pocas veces pero distancias cortas.

\- Bien quédate tranquila tu madre te traerá noticias pronto.

\- Si… mmm espera como sabes que mi mente hizo un viaje largo…y de la psiquis.

\- Dana me dijo de tus poderes psíquicos…

\- Ya veo…

\- Ahora relájate y permanece acostada.

 _ **Le hice caso a Kat y me quede acostada, esperaba con todo mi ser que aun estuvieran allí, para lo que para mí había sido solo horas en realidad había pasado una semana. Ojala que estuvieran allí y que estuviesen bien aunque sabía qué se encontraban bien no podía tener la certeza de que siguieran así por mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero escuche a mi madre llamarme.**_

\- Syd, Syd despierta hija mía…

\- Mmmm sí que pasa, mamá como esta papá…

\- Tu padre está bien, necesita un poco de ayuda así que Joel, Chad y Sam fueron a ayudarlo.

\- Sam fue…

\- Si el comandante sugirió que Sam fuera a prestar su apoyo.

\- Mmmm ya veo…

\- Le dijiste a mi padre lo que hice...

\- No no hubo necesidad, el lo suponía...

\- Oh ya veo

\- Que tienes, estas tristes…

\- No, es que pensé que regresaría, que no que se quedaría en Kiones

\- Syd no puede dejar a nuestra gente, a nuestro pueblo bajo el yugo de los que quieren controlarlo, este ser quiere adueñarse de todos los planetas que no le pongan resistencia y tu padre no lo va a permitir. Así como una vez protegimos a la Tierra así el protegerá a Kiones, ya que hay personas allí que si nos quieren y no debemos fallarles.

\- No lo entiendo, aun a costa de su vida...

\- Si, aun a costa de su vida, ya veraz algún día lo entenderás y te darás cuenta que siempre va a haber algo mucho más grande que proteger.

\- Estas molesta conmigo por lo que hice

\- Claro que no, bueno al principio un poco ya que pusiste tu vida en riesgo, pero valió la pena gracias a ti pudimos enviarle ayuda a tu padre y supe de que estaba bien. Eso vale todo el sacrificio que hiciste, así que no puedo enojarme contigo, pero eso si la próxima vez que lo hagas avísame no quiero volver a verte en la forma en que te encontré. Tu piel estaba pálida y estabas frías eso casi me mata.

\- Lo siento mamá, espero no tener que volver a usarlo pero si lo vuelvo a hacer te avisare.

 _ **Mi madre volvió a abrazarme y esta vez caí en los brazos de Morfeo, me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos me hacía recordar cuando era pequeña y las tormentas me asustaban ella me abrazaba entre sus brazos y me cantaba era muy hermoso, eso me calmaba.**_

 **Continuara...**

Dejen Review este es el aliento para esta humilde escritora y su nombre por favor para enviarles saludos.

Si alguien quiere estar en suspenso y no saber mucho de la trama no he puesto el título de la Película, pero si alguien quiere saberlo están en todo su derecho de preguntar y se lo mandare por un private messaging. Por si los otros lectores que no lo pidan puedan así seguir en suspenso.

 **Contestación a Review**

 **Escalada Jessica** : Saludos gracias por leer, me alegro que te gusten las dos historias.

 **Shine** : Hola Shine gracias por leer que bueno que le aya gustado, en el capitulo le contesto a su pregunta, no se preocupe por allí dentro de unos capítulos mas aparecera Sky.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentario pero sin ser ofensivos :D

Sin más me despido,


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: La siguiente historia es basada en una película, pero no completamente ya que otras partes si son de mi propia imaginación, utilizando a los personajes de la exitosa franquicia de Power Rangers. Aquí he unido a Power Rangers a la velocidad de la luz y a los Power Rangers Súper Patrulla Delta.

Espero que les guste

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Al Fin mi Ansiada Libertad**

Un mes después gracias a la ayuda de Joel, Chad y Sam las cosas se habían normalizado en Kiones, aun habían pequeñas revueltas pero se mantenían a raya, el ser que quería derrotar a mi padre y proclamarse dueño del planeta Kiones se había marchado, aún quedaban algunos de sus aliados pero iban cayendo poco a poco, mi madre quería regresar para ayudarlo pero él no estaba de acuerdo y por primera vez en la historia yo estaba a favor de él, ya que si mi madre regresaba eso quería decir adiós a mi momentánea libertad ya que tendría que regresar con ella a Kiones. Ya que por nada del mundo mi padre estaría de acuerdo en dejarme sola en la Tierra aunque su amigo Doggie Crugger le dijera que me pondría toda la seguridad disponible, él quería tenerme vigilada, ja como si fuera hacer alguna locura.

Pero mi madre igual que yo de testaruda estaba planeando regresar a Kiones lo más pronto posible y no iba a ver poder humano que la hiciera desistir de su idea a menos que yo hiciera algo que nos beneficiaria a ambos, tanto a mi como a mi padre, aunque a él no le iba a gustar mucho la idea pero no importaba. Primero tenía que pensar las cosas muy bien.

\- Vamos mamá dices que quieres regresar a Kiones, bien regresemos pero antes déjame ir a alguno de esas fiestas que hacen aquí en la tierra por favor.

\- Syd no empieces…

\- Me he portado bien todo estos meses no crees que merezco aunque sea conocer un lugar así, además Joel y Chad pueden ir conmigo. Por favor mamá sí

\- Hay bueno déjame preguntarle a Doggie que opina recuerda que estamos bajo su protección.

\- Está bien pregúntale…mira aquí viene.

El comandante Doggie Crugger venia conversando con sus cadetes.

\- Así que ya termino la misión

\- Si Jack la misión la termino hace unas semanas, y le dije que tomara unas vacaciones.

\- Y le hizo caso, wao está cambiando he…

\- Bueno más bien le ordene que tomara unas vacaciones…

\- Jajajaj bueno hay vamos de nuevo…

\- Dana…

\- Hola Doggie, quería hablar contigo es una petición que quiero hacerte antes de regresar a Kiones.

\- Si claro dime en que te puedo ayudar…

\- Es que Syd desea ir a una discoteca y en verdad no sé si se buena idea…

\- Mamá porfavor…

Me acerque al comandante y hable.

\- Por favor comandante, me iré con mi madre pronto y no he podido disfrutar de todo los espectáculos de la tierra, quiero por solo una noche salir y conocerla.

\- Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente pero si tu madre dice que es peligroso…

\- Mamá por favor aquí nadie sabe quiénes somos, no creo que corra peligro además no hare ninguna locura, no soy una niña pequeña.

\- No es eso Syd, si no que los lugares de aquí son tan diferentes a los de nuestro tiempo, además no podemos estar tan seguros de que aun nadie sepa de nuestra partida.

\- Mamá por favor, este... este es tu mundo, tu hogar quien mejor que tu para conocerlo.

\- Es por que lo conozco, es que lo digo Syd...

\- Pero Mamá...

\- Si me permiten hablar…

\- Si claro Zeta dinos…

\- Podemos ir al local de Piggy es discreto y conocemos muy bien el lugar, está cerca y la mayoría de las personas que van allí nos conocen.

\- Ves que dices mamá, por favor por favor…

\- Bueno... que dices Doggy es seguro...

\- Si, conocemos a Piggy y con la clase de gente que trata.

\- Bueno... no tengo mas nada que decir... está bien…

\- Si?

\- Si

\- Ahhhh, Gracias mamá, gracias

\- Pero tengan mucho cuidado si tu padre se llegara a enterar de esto me matara…

\- Es capaz de venir y dejar el planeta Kiones…

\- Syd no es relajo…

\- Disculpa Mamá, pero tranquila me portare bien te lo prometo...

La abrace, ya que estaba feliz de que aunque sea confiara en mí y me dejara ir sola, bueno con poca escolta.

\- Zeta…

\- Si dígame comandante

\- Tú y Jack irán con ella…

\- Si señor…

Zeta y yo fuimos a arreglarnos, ella me comentaba que esa noche iba a ver un concierto y que no había podido coger mejor noche que esa.

\- Hay estoy tan emocionada, primera vez que voy a hacer algo así…

\- Pero recuerda Syd no te alejes de mí, entendido…

\- Si, si lo que tú digas

Metí un poco de dinero en mi pequeña bolsa que llevaba y salimos, estaba feliz me encontré con mi madre en la salida, la sentí preocupada pero no alterada así que estaba bien.

\- Syd ten mucho cuidado…

\- Si mamá tranquila estaré bien

\- No te separes de Zeta ni de Jack entendido

\- Si si si lo sé, chao…

\- Ten cuidado, no hagas locuras…

La bese y Salí corriendo hacia el auto que nos esperaba afuera. Zeta y Jack ya estaban en el auto.

10 minutos después el auto negro recorría las calles de la ciudad miraba por la ventana nunca había salido de noche en todos estos meses que había estado en la Tierra, solo la veía desde la ventana de mi habitación y verla así de cerca y alumbrada se veía bellísima. Llegamos a un restaurante al aire libre había todo tipo de personas, comiendo cosas extrañas, no podía dejar de mirar para todos lados era espectacular, Zeta me cogió del brazo mientras me señalaba una entrada, y la escuche decir "allí es el concierto, vamos" Jack que iba más atrás nos siguió hasta el lugar.

En la entrada había un ser que parecía un reptil, la piel escamosa y de un color verde amarillo en serio que era desagradable pensé.

\- Hola Piggy

\- Oh pero si es mi Ranger favorita, casi no te reconocí con esa vestimenta…

\- Hoy venimos a divertirnos Piggy…

\- Así quienes…

\- Jack y mi amiga…

\- Oh pero quien es esta belleza, uhh hueles bien …

\- Quieto Piggy no la molestes…

\- Y bien quien es… ah no me digan es una nueva integrante de SPD…

\- Si así es, es por eso que venimos a enseñarle el lugar…

\- Mmmm así que una nueva integrante, eheeh la princesa de SPD…

Mire a Jack y este solo se sonrió, porque todos me decían así.

\- Bien Piggy vasta de tonterías dime cuantos nos cobras para entrar…

\- Bueno mi estimado amigo Jack, las entradas por los 4 son 150, pero como son amigos se las dejo en 100

\- Piggy que dijiste, menos mal que no somos tus enemigos…

\- Bueno menos el descuento se los puedo dejar en 95…

\- Eso es un robo…

\- Ya basta Jack daselo…

\- En serio Zeta...

\- Jack

\- Ok

Zeta le cogió el dinero de la mano a Jack y se lo dio a Piggy, luego tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia adentro donde se podía oír la música.

Este lugar era asombroso, había gente por todos lados, entre humanos y alienígenas todos parecían divertirse, la banda tocaba y todos bailaban al ritmo de la música, Zeta y yo comenzamos a bailar junto a Jack, me estaba divirtiendo de lo más lindo, gritaba de la emoción era sorprendente estar allí, donde la gente se divertía sin ningún tipo de complejo, sin pensar en nada más que solo divertirse.

De repente me dio por mirar hacia las gradas y salidas del lugar y aunque intentaban esconderse pude verlos, eran Joel y Chad no lo podía creer, seguí observando y vi a Sam y Bridge entre la gente que, no podía ser habían vuelto a hacerlo, deje de bailar con Jack y los mire furiosa a ambos.

\- Lo sabían verdad…

\- Que sucede Syd…

\- Dijeron que solo vendrían ustedes dos…

\- Syd de que hablas…

\- De ellos, miren – y les enseñe hacia las salidas del local, donde se podían ver a Joel y Chad.

\- Syd no sabíamos que vendrían más, en verdad…

\- Ya olvídenlo

Y me fui hacia los sanitarios del local, como podían hacerme esto, pensé que mi madre y el comandante confiaban en mí, en verdad creí que me dejarían ser libre por solo una noche no les estaba pidiendo gran cosa, solo era una noche.

\- Syd…

Zeta me había seguido hasta el sanitario e intentaba calmarme, pero estaba furiosa en verdad me sentía traicionada una vez más, no era para tanto pero así me sentía.

\- No confían en mí, creen que sigo siendo una niña que necesita de su protección y que soy una tonta que no puede protegerse sola…

\- No digas eso ellos confían en ti…

\- Así y porque mandaron a Chad y Joel ah, porque si en este lugar nadie sabe quién soy, aquí no estoy en peligro porque lo hacen.

\- Syd no dejes que esto te afecte si, ven vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos, además no te están molestando están dándote tu espacio, solo están por si los necesitas.

Mire a Zeta tenía razón, se habían mantenido lejos de mí solo protegiéndome a distancia, así que volvimos a salir y seguí bailando como si ellos no estuvieran allí. Aunque la decepción seguía presente en mí. Hasta mi madre se había vuelto como él.

\- Una hora después de bailar y gritar empecé a sentirme sedienta.

\- Wao estoy cansada, tengo sed…

\- Quieren que les busque algo de tomar

\- Si Jack por favor…

\- Bien ya vengo…

\- Te esperamos allá cerca del barandal…

\- Está bien

Zeta y yo nos acercamos hasta el barandal de la azotea del local tenía una hermosa vista, conversamos un rato mientras esperábamos a Jack, pero de repente se escuchó un alboroto, un ser había aterrizado en mitad de la pista su aspecto era estrafalario, la gente empezó a correr alejándose de él, vi como Joel, Chad, Bridge y Sam dejaban su posición para venir donde estaba yo con Zeta; pero en ese momento todo se salió de control el ser ese buscaba a alguien y como nadie decía nada, saco a unos extraños robot, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr en diferentes direcciones lejos de los extraños robot, Zeta agarro mi brazo y pude leer de sus labios no te alejes de mí.

Pero eso era algo imposible de cumplir la gente corría hacia nosotras Jack que estaba del otro lado, tampoco podía acercarse. En ese momento muchas personas chocaron contra nosotras haciendo que nos soltáramos, la gente nos llevaba en diferentes direcciones, de repente me encontré afuera en los estacionamientos, la gente seguía corriendo y gritando y en ese momento en que me encontré sola se me ocurrió una brillante idea, podía irme o podía quedarme. Si me iba podía tener esa libertad que deseaba y si me quedaba estaba segura que no volverían a dejarme sola por un largo tiempo. Todo esto lo pensó mi mente tan rápido, que antes de saber que hacer mi cerebro ya había tomado una decisión, pero necesitaba transporte para salir de allí y rápido.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola lo se, se que he demorado muuuuucho tiempo para subirlo, peroooo no tengo perdón lo se pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten,**

 **Gracias a todas las lectoras que siguen esta historia y como premio les dejare otro capitulo perooooo ADVERTENCIA demorare para los siguientes ya que mi musa se fue de vacaciones. Esperando su comprensión nos leeremos pronto.**

 **Saludos desde Panamá :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: La siguiente historia es basada en una película, pero no completamente ya que otras partes si son de mi propia imaginación, utilizando a los personajes de la exitosa franquicia de Power Rangers. Aquí he unido a Power Rangers a la velocidad de la luz y a los Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta.

Espero que les guste…

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **ENCONTRÉ** **UN ÁNGEL**

Bueno aquí estaba fuera de los estacionamientos con dos opciones quedarme allí y no volver a tener esta oportunidad o pasar la mejor noche de mi vida. Me decidí por la segunda opción, aunque tuviera que pasar el resto de mi vida en arresto domiciliario, necesitaba salir de allí ya pero necesitaba un transporte, a lo lejos vi a un joven con una cámara junto a una moto, si justo lo que necesito pensé.

Corrí hacia él cuando empezaba a guardar su cámara, "no podía ser, ya se iba", corrí más rápido era un joven alto de cabello oscuro, se estaba terminado de colocar su casco cuando me pare al frente de él.

\- Hola disculpa, puedes ayudarme por favor…

\- Si por supuesto que tienes…

\- Es que se formó una pelea haya adentro y estoy muy asustada necesito que me saques de aquí por favor.

\- Una pelea…

Lo vi quitarse su casco, y mirar hacia el local…

\- Si por favor, ayúdame…

\- Si claro en lo que necesites…estas herida, buscas a alguien...

\- No no no es nada de eso...

\- Entonces

\- Sácame de aquí por favor.

Escuche gritar mi nombre pero ni siquiera voltee a mirar.

\- Que...pero

\- Porfavor

\- No sé pero siento que debería ir a ayudar…

\- No… es muy peligroso además, ya está la policía haya adentro

\- Así

\- Si, si ya llegaron, por favor me vas ayudar…

\- Está bien sube…

\- Si... hay gracias

-Ten ponte esto…

\- Si

\- Y adonde la llevo señorita…

\- Solo lejos quiero irme lejos de aquí...

\- Pero

\- Solo sáqueme de aquí por favor…

El joven me tendió el casco y se subió a la moto y luego yo. En el momento en que me estaba terminando de colocar el casco, pude ver a Chad y Joel entre la gente, pude escuchar como unas personas decían que la patrulla SPD estaba controlando todo, era por eso que ellos ya habían salido para buscarme. Y venían justo hacia nosotros.

\- Rápido arranca por favor

El joven misterioso arranco la moto, y mi corazón vibro de emoción que estaba haciendo no lo sé lo único que sabía era que lo disfrutaría al máximo.

\- No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, wao hola me llamo Syd…

\- Le tendí mi mano para saludarlo y él la tomo…

\- Yo soy Sky Taste…necesito mi mano para conducir…

\- Si lo siento… uhhhuuu que bien se siente…

\- Es mejor que te sostengas o te caerás…

\- Si claro…

No hablamos en el trayecto del camino, hasta llegar a una intersección cerca de un local.

\- Gracias te lo agradezco mucho Señor Sky…

\- No hay problema, en verdad quieres quedarte aquí…

\- Si tengo que buscar a una amiga…

\- Syd tienes apellido

\- Ahhh bueno no mi nombre es solo Syd como Pink, hasta luego…

Escuche el motor de un auto y dos camionetas negras se pararon cerca del local.

\- Hay no ehheheh Sky en realidad necesito que me lleves otra vez, muy rápido y ahora mismo por favor…

\- Como digas señorita Bonds

Y me volvió a dar otra vez el casco y continúo manejando. Los carros negros nos seguían muy de cerca, pero él no se dejaba alcanzar lo vi meterse por un callejón y luego aparecer cerca de una plaza.

-Vienen tras nosotros hay vienen…

Lo vi entrar por un pequeño callejón y estacionarse, los carros que no nos habían visto pasaron de largo, así que pude bajarme.

\- Wao, Sky creo que ya los perdimos…

\- Así, en serio nosotros los perdimos…

\- Ehh bueno…

\- De que estamos huyendo Syd, me dirás que crimen acabo de ayudar a cometer…

\- No no, ningún crimen, no es nada de eso…

\- Aja como aquí se acostumbra a perseguir a la gente por nada.

\- Bueno está bien te lo diré, son los de la seguridad del concierto lo que sucede es que me cole en la discoteca con unos amigos y nos descubrieron y nos iban a denunciar con la policía, no podía permitirlo si mis padres se enteran me matarian, así que me escape y empezó el caos…

\- Así ya sé cómo persiguen los de seguridad con vehículos a los que escapan.

\- Bueno quizás sucedió un poco más de lo que dije…

\- Casi siempre es así, en verdad no te han dicho que eso ya no se puede hacer en ninguna parte…

\- Bueno no sabía que se lo tomarían tan apecho, pensé que solo nos sacarían del lugar, es que soy nueva en esta ciudad…

\- Así de dónde eres…

\- Ehhh bueno de muy lejos…

\- Lejos…

\- Si de… américa

\- Ah de Estados Unidos de américa.

\- Si, si de Estado Unidos…

\- Ya veo, mmm que yo sepa hacer lo que acabas de hacer es ilegal en muchos países, así que… que vas a hacer ahora Syd de américa…

\- Eh bueno quisiera ir a este lugar, se llama el Marques de Sarem es un restaurante francés y sé que está aquí pero…

\- No quería que supiera que no era de aquí de la tierra así que no dije nada más, definitivamente si hubiese estado preparada para esto me hubiera traído un mapa, Dios que iba hacer ahora.

\- Si lo conozco, me parece que queda por aquí cerca.

\- Bien tengo que llegar allí…de nuevo gracias por todo…

\- Ok de nada

Había tomado las fotografías del álbum de mi madre de los lugares donde ella había ido y yo quería ir, siempre las cargaba entre mis cosas, y ahora el primer lugar que quería ir era a ese restaurante, donde había sido su primera cita, pero no tenía idea de cómo llegar, vi como volvía a subirse a la moto, y empezaba a colocarse el casco, esta era mi última oportunidad antes que se fuera, tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

\- Bueno a ver, si cojo por allá llegare más rápido no, no creo entonces cogeré por acá arriba…

\- Oye Syd de américa…

\- Si dime…

\- En realidad no sabes cómo llegar allí, verdad…

\- Ehhh bueno debe ser fácil no, aquí veo la torre Eiffel así que podre llegar si no la pierdo de vista, no…

\- Lo vi mover la cabeza y suspirar…

\- En verdad en que problema me voy a meter, ven sube te llevo…

\- En serio…

\- Sí, no quiero que aparezcas mañana en el titular de los periódicos perdida en Francia…

\- Hay gracias de verdad…

\- Si, si de nada…

\- Volvió a entregarme el casco, me lo puse y el arranco, después de unos minutos más o menos, llegamos al restaurante, era muy hermoso se veía igual a la imagen había conservado su aspecto después de tantos años.

Él se quedó afuera estacionando la moto, mientras que yo entraba y veía el lugar, era más de lo que me lo había imaginado. Me acerque a la barra y pedí que me dieran lo mismo que estaba en la foto, el camarero se extrañó por mi solicitud ya que no se lo había pedido por su nombre. Cuando el entro ya yo estaba cómodamente sentada en una mesa rodeada de exquisitos manjares y una botella de vino.

\- Wao piensas comerte todo esto tu sola…

\- Por supuesto que no, esperaba compartirlo contigo

\- Oh valla, gracias

\- Comimos animadamente conversamos de cosas triviales, la comida, el tiempo, la seguridad mientras conversábamos empecé a tomar el vino el cual estaba delicioso.

\- Siempre bebes mucho…

\- Tengo sed, no beberás esta exquisito…

\- Para que creo que tú te embriagaras por los dos, además uno de los dos debe estar sobrio.

\- Jajajaj oye no estoy ebria…

\- No he dicho eso, solo que la forma en la que estas bebiendo no es conveniente se te puede subir a la cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, yo estoy bien gracias…

\- Ok y a donde te diriges Syd…

\- Bueno ahora estoy en una travesía por este hermoso planeta…

\- En serio y que tipo de travesía es esa…

\- Un viaje de auto descubrimiento

\- En serio…

\- Bueno dime Sky, que quieres saber

\- De quien estabas huyendo, y por qué te perseguían…

\- Ya te lo dije…

\- Aja y crees que te voy a creer que dos camionetas negras te estaban persiguiendo por toda la ciudad solo porque entraste sin pagar a una discoteca.

\- El me miró fijamente, había algo en su mirada que no me dejo mentirle…

\- Ok está bien tu ganas te lo diré pero no te vayas a reír…

\- Te lo prometo no me reiré…

\- Mira estoy aquí de vacaciones con mi familia en una serie de eventos, comida con 5 platillos y lo que pasa es que ya no soporto un minuto más, todo eso de protocolos, un saludo aquí una reverencia por allá.

\- Así claro entiendo debe ser duro chocolate y menta bajo la almohada de seda sí que pesadilla.

\- Jajajaj oye dijiste que no te burlarías…

\- No me estoy burlando solo es una expresión.

\- Jajajaja toda mi vida he estado rodeada de guardaespaldas no puedo salir sola a ningún lado sin tener la aprobación de mi padre, y si salgo estoy rodeada de una docena de personas que siguen paso a paso mis movimientos, no puedo hablar con quien sea, no puedo salir con quien quiero, todo a mi alrededor son reglas y más reglas.

\- Genial con quien me metí, con la niña de papá…

\- Oye, se cuidarme sola pronto cumpliré 18, pero eso mi padre no lo entiende, aun me trata como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana, como si fuera su niñita de 12 años, por una vez en la vida quiero experimentar ser libre, sin ataduras, sin presiones, conocer lugares como una persona normal, así como tu…

\- Ah quieres ser libre y hacer lo que quieras…

\- Exacto y eso es lo que estoy haciendo…

\- El miro hacia un lado y volvió a mirarme con sus hermosos ojos azules. Y sin pensarlo mucho le pregunto.

\- Y bien cuál es tu historia, digo que haces aquí solo con tus pestañas.

\- Ahhh

\- Jajajaj es solo una expresión, que quiere decir, que porque estás aquí y solo contigo mismo.

\- Bueno toda mi vida ha sido trabajo así que decidí tomar unas vacaciones y dedicarme a tomar fotografías de los lugares hermosos de esta ciudad de su arquitectura y de adolescentes ebrias.

\- Oye ya te dije que yo no estoy ebria.

\- De repente escucho como los autos negros se estacionan al frente del local.

\- No no no, no puede ser rayos, como me encontraron, tengo que irme…

\- Al intentar levantarme golpe el vaso de vino que estaba junto a mí y me lo derrame encima.

\- Hay ahora que hago…

\- Escucha Syd tengo una idea si tranquila porque no te escondes en el baño y así puedes matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- Ahhh siii Sky eres un genio si si buenísima idea, tu quédate aquí, no te vayas entiendes si ahora vuelvo.

\- Tranquila cuando se vayan te iré a buscar

\- Si gracias…

\- Me refugie en el baño, mientras que él se quedó afuera. No sé lo que haría, pero en estos momentos no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, al tiempo fue a buscarme al baño, cuando salimos del restaurante no había nadie.

\- No puede ser que extraño solo se fueron…

\- Si creo que te ocultaste muy bien, eres muy lista para ellos...

\- Esto es sorprendente soy libre, uju soy libre siii finalmente experimentare Francia como es en realidad y quiero saborearlo y quiero olerlo…

\- Siempre tienes que olerlo antes de probarlo…

\- Hay que feliz soy….

\- Y bien que vas a hacer con tu momentánea libertad…

\- No lo sé quiero ir a tantos lugares, pero no sé cómo llegar…

\- Necesitas un mapa, urgente…

\- Jajaja si tal vez…

\- Oye espera, cuidado…

\- Jajaja de verdad, que el vino se me subió a la cabeza…

Me sentía un poco mareada, pero estaba realizada al saber que ellos no estaban ya tras de mí, y no le daba demasiada importancia a lo demás que pasaba a mi alrededor, al parecer el vino me ponía más alegre de lo que era.

\- Oh Sky quiero encontrar pasión…hay disculpe

\- Estábamos caminando hacia la moto y yo iba de espalda y me choque con unas personas.

\- Disculpe por favor es que queremos pasión – dijo él.

\- No hay problema…

Respondieron las personas que iban pasando.

Me senté en la moto, pero como estaba mareada no me senté bien y me caí.

\- Nos vamos en tu moto…hay… estoy bien…

\- Mmmm sabes Syd pensándolo bien dejemos la motocicleta…

\- Está bien como quieras prefiero caminar…

\- Oye espera con calma… ven, vamos por aquí te mostrare un lugar muy bonito…

\- Ok lo que tú digas…

Seguimos caminando, hasta que llegamos a un hermoso lugar, tenía una hermosa vista se podía ver desde allí la ciudad y más abajo estaba un hermoso lago.

\- Que hermoso lugar…

\- Si ahora que ya la viste, vayámonos

Sky empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del local, pero yo quería hacer otra cosa así que me dispuse a hacerlo.

\- Sujeta esto…

\- Syd que haces…

\- Me estoy quitando la ropa…

\- Syd…por favor no hagas eso…

\- Te dije que quiero experimentar la libertad en todo el sentido de la palabra así que quiero nadar…

\- Syd no espera eso no es permitido en este lugar…

\- Pero quiero nadar en el rio Charente…

\- De hecho es él Les Minimes y no es permitido nadar, te dije que no hagas eso

\- Pero porque, si debe ser divertido…

\- Porque es peligroso y es un blataba, no pero que haces no te quites la ropa…

\- No existe eso…

\- Claro que sí y significa nivel bacteriano muy peligroso

\- Si como no, me ayudas a desabrochar esto…

\- Porque no experimentas la libertad pero con ropa…

\- Ya olvídalo

\- No por Dios…

\- Ya pude jajajja

\- No Syd…

Mientras que yo me zambullía en el rio él estaba recogiendo mi ropa del suelo.

\- Jupi si… wao esta fría

\- Soy hombre muerto, oficialmente soy hombre muerto…

\- Sí que bien se siente uju…

\- No puede ser Syd, Syd ven acá por favor…

\- Ahahah jjajajaj siii

\- Syd regresa aquí ahora mismo.

\- Jajajaj sí que divertido

\- Syd esa conducta no es apropiada en un sitio público, Syd…

\- Ahahah jajajaj esta fría ven Sky, ven a nadar…

\- Yo no voy a entrar a sacarte de allí…Syd ven ahora…

Lo vi recoger mi ropa y ponerla lejos de la orilla, lo próximo que sentí fueron sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y luego su chaqueta sobre mí.

Muy serio me dijo que me colocara la ropa, y lo obedecí después de todo ya mi mente estaba más clara después del baño que me había dado.

Lo mire y vi como intentaba secarse con una toalla que llevaba en su bolsa, luego me la paso para que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Era extraño era un joven un poco raro al principio se había mostrado alegre y ahora todo era seriedad, era como si algo hubiera cambiado desde que habíamos salido del restaurante.

No lo entendía muy bien, pero agradecía al cielo haberlo conocido, era mi ángel de la guardia.

Después de allí seguí caminando después de todo quería ir a mi siguiente destino.

Continuara…

Disculpen la demora, se que no tengo perdón... pero aquí les dejos un nuevo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado

Saludos desde Panamá


End file.
